kuchibiru
by Rokugatsu SasuNaru
Summary: Naruto, kau manis sekali' batin Sasuke sambil mengerakan jarinya menyusuri wajah sang Namikaze 'bibir ini…..' jarinya terhenti di bibir sang Namikaze Wajah sang Uchiha kini mendekat ke wajah sang Namikaze, mengeliminasi jarak diantaranya, bibir sang Uchiha bertemu dengan bibir sang Namikaze, menyentuhnya dengan lembut.


**(/^3^)/ (~^.^)~KUCHIBIRU~(^.^~)(/^3^)/ **

Pairing: SasuNaru  
Genre:Romance, Drama  
Rate:T  
Warning: OOC, OOT, Typo(s), Gaje, aneh, EYD abal2, Alay, de el el  
a/n: murni pikiran gila Author

ja deh…

'Bibir itu, bibir yang membuatku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku jika sudah melihatnya. Ingin rasanya aku memonopoli bibir itu'

Itulah yang selalu ada dipikiran Uchiha Sasuke ketika sosok Namikaze Naruto memasuki ruang penglihatannya. Sasuke tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada Naruto, hanya memandang yah itulah yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha bungsu ini. Dia begitu terpesona oleh sosok Namikaze bungsu ini atau lebih tepatnya terpesona oleh bibir sang Namikaze. Bibir yang mungil namun berisi(?), lembut, kenyal, dan berwarna cherry apalagi jika sang Namikaze menunjukan senyumnya yang hangat bagai mentari. Lebih menarik dari pada bibir seorang gadis, itulah menurut Sasuke (kayak dah pernah ngerasain ja Sas).

"Hoi, Teme!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya didepan mata Sasuke, membuat Sasuke tersadar dari imajinasinya  
"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" tanya Namikaze bungsu  
"Hn" jawab Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajah  
"Itu bukan sebuah jawaban Teme!" Ujar Naruto sambil memajukan bibirnya  
'bibir itu mengoda sekali, tidak! Aku harus ingat kalau aku adalah Uchiha, jangan berbuat hal yang memalukan Sasuke' Batin Sasuke  
"Wajahmu terlihat makin bodoh, dasar Dobe" balas Sasuke  
Naruto mendengus kesal kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

Kelas 2A Konoha High School, dimana kedua tokoh utama kita kali ini berada. Kelas begitu berisik karena saat ini jam kosong. Seharusnya saat ini adalah jam pelajaran Kakashi_Sensei, namun yang bersangkutan sedang dirawat dirumah sakit.

Ok, perkenalkan tokoh utama kita dalam cerita kali ini. Uchiha Sasuke, seperti yang kalian tahu Sasuke berasal dari klan Uchiha yang terhormat, bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto, adik dari Uchiha Itachi, yak sudah cukup. Namikaze Naruto, Naruto juga bungsu tapi dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Kushina, adik dari Namikaze Kurama atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Kyuubi. Tidak hanya fisik mereka yang bertolakbelakang satu sama lain tapi dari sifat, sikap, kondisi keluarga .

~Back to Story~

"Ne, Teme. Kudengar kemarin kau ditembak lagi ya?" tanya Naruto  
"Hn"  
"Lalu, kau terima atau tidak?" tanya Naruto lagi  
"Hn"  
"Iya atau tidak" Naruto mulai kesal  
"Hn"  
"hentikan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan dua huruf menyebalkan itu" Naruto makin kesal  
"Ck, usuratonkachi. Harusnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya Dobe, memangnya kau sudah berapa lama berteman denganku" balas Sasuke  
"Habis dari tadi kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan dua huruf menyebalkan itu sih, itukan bukan sebuah jawaban Teme" ujar Naruto sambil memajukan bibirnya  
'Ugh, bibir itu lagi. Kalau terus seperti ini aku tidak bisa menahan diri' pikir Sasuke  
"Tuh kan Teme, kau melihatku begitu lagi" Naruto menatap Sasuke curiga  
"Hn, memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh? Ya sudah, aku tidak akan memandangmu lagi" jawab Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajah kearah jendela  
"maksudku bukan seperti itu Teme, tapi kau memandangku dengan tatapan aneh" ujar Naruto  
"apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke  
"Iya, kau terlihat seperti menginginkan sesuatu" jawab Naruto  
'gawat, sepertinya Naruto mulai menyadarinya'  
"memangnya aku terlihat seperti menginginkan apa sama makhluk Dobe sepertimu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyentil hidung Naruto  
"mana aku tahu" jawab Naruto yang mengusap-usap hidungnya  
"Hn, dasar Dobe"

"kalian itu berisik sekali, menganggu tidurku saja" celetuk cowok berambut nanas #kalian pasti sudah tahu itu siapa#  
"ck, yang berisik itu Cuma siDobe" balas Sasuke  
"tapi kan kita berdua memang sedang mengobrol, kenapa kau menyalahkan aku Teme" ujar Naruto tak mau kalah  
"Ck, mendokusai. Kalian berdua sama saja, pasangan bodoh" Shikamaru melanjutkan tidurnya  
"hei, kami itu bukan pasangan tahu!" teriak Naruto

_(~^.^)~ _Skip time_~(^.^~)_

"TEME, Ayo kita Pulang!" teriak Naruto cetar membahana bak bencana #dirasengan *tepar*  
"Hn"  
"hari ini kita lewat taman ya, Teme"  
"Hn"

Ketika Sasuke hendak mengambil sepatu dari lokernya, jatuh sebuah surat beramplop pink  
Sasuke menghela napas, membiarkan surat itu terjatuh. Sasuke buru-buru mengenakan sepatunya dan membiarkan surat itu tergeletak begitu saja #poor surat

"Teme" Naruto mulai membuka pembicaraan  
"Hn"  
"Sepertinya tadi ada surat jatuh dari loker sepatumu ya?" tanya Naruto  
"Hn"  
"Lalu kenapa kau biarkan saja jatuh tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu?" tanya Naruto  
"tidak perlu" jawab Sasuke singkat  
"kan kasihan teme sama orang yang sudah capek-capek bikin surat itu" balas Naruto  
"Aku tak peduli"  
"kenapa kau selalu menolak gadis yang menembakmu?" tanya Naruto lagi  
"Tak ada gadis yang benar-benar aku sukai, jadi untuk apa menerima pernyataan cinta mereka" balas Sasuke  
"padahal menurutku mereka cukup manis" kata Naruto  
"itukan menurutmu, tapi tidak menurutku. Ada seseorang yang lebih manis dari mereka" jawab Sasuke datar  
"oh ya? Siapa?" tanya Naruto antusias  
"kau tak perlu tahu" balas Sasuke stoic  
"HMMM" Naruto mengucutkan bibirnya  
'orang itu adalah kau Dobe' batin Sasuke  
"oia Teme, nanti kau kerumahku ya" ajak Naruto  
"untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke  
"Aku punya film baru, kau mau menemani aku?" pinta Naruto dengan puppy eyes no jutsu  
"hentikan tatapanmu yang menggelikan itu, baiklah aku akan menemanimu" terima Sasuke  
"Yey, Teme baik" ujar Naruto sambil melompat  
"kau mau sampai kapan lompat-lompat disitu? Kita sudah sampai" kata Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto  
"oh, kita sudah sampai ya" kata Naruto WaTaDos  
"aku mau ganti baju dulu, baru kerumahmu" ujar Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan padangannya  
"iya, ttebayo"

Rumah Naruto dan Sasuke memang berdekatan, atau lebih tepatnya bersebrangan. Rumah keluarga Uchiha bergaya Jepang kuno sedangkan Namikaze bergaya Eropa. Namun bukan berarti Naruto dan Sasuke seperti Romeo and Juliet versi Yaoi, orang tua mereka berteman bahkan terbilang teman cukup lama. Bahkan orang tua mereka tak mempermasalahkan hubungan antara Itachi dan Kyuubi, malah bisa dibilang mereka menyetujuinya apalagi Kushina dan Mikoto (ternyata Fujoshi). Kenyataan yang cukup mengejutkan.

"kau mau kemana Otouto?" tanya sang kakak yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si Keriput Itachi #diamaterasu *gosong*  
"Hn"  
"pasti kerumah Naru_chan" tebak sang Kakak  
"Hn"  
"jadi, sekarang kau sudah jadian dengan Naru_Chan ya?" tebak Itachi lagi  
mendengar kata 'Jadian dengan Naru_chan' Mikoto histeris  
"jadi kau sudah jadian dengan Naru_chan, Suke?" tanya sang Ibu antusias  
'Baka Aniki' pikir Sasuke  
"Aku tidak jadian dengan Dobe, Ka_san. Aku mau kerumahnya karena Dobe minta ditemani menonton film" jelas Sasuke  
"oh begitu, Ka_san kira kau jadian dengan Naru_chan" balas Mikoto kecewa  
'tenanglah ka_san, aku pasti akan jadian dengan Dobe' batin Sasuke  
kemudian Sasuke berangkat kerumah Naruto  
"sepertinya keinginan Ka_san akan terwujud" celetuk Itachi  
"maksudmu?" tanya sang ibu bingung dengan ucapan si Sulung  
"kita lihat saja nanti Ka_san" jawab Itachi

~_Dikamar Naru_~  
Tok Tok Tok  
"Dobe, aku masuk ya" kata Sasuke sambil membuka pintu  
'kenapa dia tak menyahut, biasanya dia menyahut' batin Sasuke  
"Dobe" panggil Sasuke  
sekarang terlihatlah sosok sang Namikaze Bungsu sedang tertidur diranjang king sizenya  
Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan duduk diranjang Naruto  
'Naruto, kau manis sekali' batin Sasuke sambil mengerakan jarinya menyusuri wajah sang Namikaze  
'bibir ini…..' jarinya terhenti di bibir sang Namikaze  
Wajah sang Uchiha kini mendekat ke wajah sang Namikaze, mengeliminasi jarak diantaranya, bibir sang Uchiha bertemu dengan bibir sang Namikaze, menyentuhnya dengan lembut.  
"Egghh" lenguh Naruto  
Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu  
"Sukeee…."  
'dia mengigau?' pikir Sasuke  
"Aku menyukaimu…."  
Mendengar hal itu, timbul seburat merah dipipi Uchiha Bungsu  
"Aku juga menyukaimu Naru" lirih Sasuke

Sasuke pun menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto  
"Hey, Dobe…. Ayo bangun….."  
"Egghh"erang Naruto yang perlahan-lahan membuka matanya  
Sasuke langsung berada d'ruang penglihatan Naruto, Sontak membuat Naruto terkejut  
"Te-teme, sedang apa kau dikamarku?" tanya Naruto kaget  
"kau kan yang menyuruhku datang kerumahmu?" tanya Sasuke kesal  
"oia, Aku lupa hehehehe…" ujar Naruto dengan cengiran lima jarinya

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan duduk memunggungi Naruto. Naruto terdiam dan ia menyentuh bibirnya.  
'apakah tadi itu hanya mimpi? Tapi, kenapa aku jadi deg-degan begini didepan Teme?' pikir Naruto  
"Hoy Dobe, kenapa malah melamun? Katanya kau ingin ditemani nonton film" tanya Sasuke  
"Oh, I-iya…" jawab Naruto tiba-tiba gugup  
"Kau kenapa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke  
"Ti-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" kata Naruto berusaha menyakinkan Sasuke  
Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan mencari film yang baru ia beli

"Film horror?" celetuk Sasuke  
"Iya, hehehehe…" kata Naruto sambil cengengesan  
"Bukannya kau benci hantu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke  
"Iya sih, tapi Kyuu_nii bilang film ini bagus. Mangkanya aku meminta kau menemaniku nonton film ini" jelas Naruto  
"apa kau yakin akan menonton film ini?" tanya Sasuke sedikit curiga  
"Iya, pasti aku menonton koq" Naruto berusaha menyakinkan Sasuke  
"apa kau yakin, kau tidak akan takut kekamar mandi sendiri setelah menonton film ini?" ejek Sasuke sambil menyeringgai  
"A-aku yakin" ucap Naruto terbata-batu #plakk

~_Skip Time_~

"Gyaaaa, Teme aku takut" teriak Naruto sambil menutup mata  
"Hn"  
"Aku takut" teriak Naruto berusaha melarikan diri  
Tapi, apa yang terjadi? Naruto malah menubruk Sasuke hingga terjatuh. Posisi Naruto diatas sedangkan Sasuke dibawah. Naruto membuka matanya. Shappire bertemu Onyx, mereka saling memandang satu sama lain.  
pandang

Pandang

Pandang

Naruto tersadar, kemudian wajahnya memerah  
"Gyaa, ma-maafkan aku Teme" teriak Naruto sambil membenarkan posisinya  
"Hn" kata Sasuke datar  
mereka berdua terdiam  
Sasuke mengambil remote kemudian mematikan televisi, kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar Naruto.  
"Ka-kau mau kemana Teme?" tanya Naruto  
"Pulang" jawab Sasuke singkat (kelewat singkat malah)  
Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke kaget dipeluk Naruto tapi tak berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto (modus lu Sas)  
"Ja-jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian, aku takut" ujar Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Sasuke  
'aduh, mudah-mudahan Naruto tak mendengar suara jantungku. Tenanglah jantungku' pikir Sasuke takut perasaannya diketahui Naruto  
"kau kan tidak sendirian dirumah ini Dobe, ada ayah dan ibumu dan nii_sanmu" ujar Sasuke  
"jangan panggil aku Dobe"  
"Baiklah, Naruto" Sasuke menyerah  
"jangan tinggalkan aku Sasuke" Naruto makin mengeratkan pelukannya  
"iya, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu" Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto  
Tiba-tiba Sassuke melepaskan pelukan itu perlahan, Naruto hanya tertunduk. Kemudian Sasuke menyentuh dagu Naruto, mengangkat wajah Naruto mengisyaratkan agar Naruto menatapnya. Lagi-lagi Onyx bertemu Shappire, Naruto seakan terperangkap dalam genjutsu Sasuke, terbuai dalam indahnya malam dimata Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang Namikaze. Bukannya Naruto menghindar, malah Naruto memejamkan matanya dan Sasuke tersenyum lembut mengetahui reaksi Naruto. Sasuke makin mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyatukan mereka dalah sebuah ciuman yang lembut, tanpa disadari Naruto mengalungkan tangannya keleher Sasuke dan Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Naruto. Naruto perlahan membuka mata, ia pun tersadar dan langsung mendorong Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto dan memandang Naruto.  
"Ma-maafkan aku" lirih Naruto kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dikamar Naruto.

NARUTO POV

'Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Kenapa aku diam saja waktu Teme menciumku? AARRGGGHHH'  
aku hanya bisa mengacak-ngacak rambut frustasi jika ingat kejadian tadi siang. Aku hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa Sasuke melakukan hal itu, apakah dia menyukaiku? Tapi tak mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyukaiku.

NARUTO POV END

_~Skip Time~_

"Sasuke-kun aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku" ujar gadis berambut pink dengan jidat lebar #Shannarooo (Author:Ampuunn)  
Naruto tidak sengaja melihat pemandangan ini langsung membeku (koq isa?), diam-diam Naruto penasaran dengan jawaban Sasuke, mengingat kemarin Naruto telah dicium oleh Sasuke.  
'Apa jawabanmu, Teme? Jangan terima gadis itu, eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan sih?' runtuk Naruto sambil memukul-mukul pelan kepala.  
"Jadi, apa jawabanmu Sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis berambut pink a.k.a Haruno Sakura  
"Hn,-"  
Belum Sasuke selesai dengan ucapannya, tapi malah langsung dipotong oleh Sakura  
"Jadi, kau menerimaku Sasuke-kun. Horeee….."  
Saat itu juga jantung Naruto seperti dihujani ribuan jarum mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan  
"Siapa bilang kalau aku menerimamu" kata Sasuke sadis  
"Jadi…. Kau menolakku?" tanya Sakura kecewa  
"Hn, aku tak mengenalmu, apalagi menyukaimu" ujar Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang menangis dengan lebaynya #plak  
Naruto merasa lega dengan jawaban Sasuke  
'Tu-tunggu, kenapa aku merasa lega dengan jawaban Sasuke tadi? Aku tidak boleh berharap' pikir Naruto

_Diatap sekolah_

NARUTO POV

Kemarin rasanya seperti mimpi, tapi ketika aku tertidur apakah Sasuke juga yang menciumku? Aku hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati atas apa yang sudah terjadi kemarin saat Sasuke menciumku.  
Habis aku tak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa, aku terlalu takut untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Sasuke. Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran sekarang, semua pertanyaan muncul dibenakku, tapi ketika berada didepan Sasuke pertanyaan itu lenyap begitu saja. Haah~ apa yang harus aku lakukan?

NARUTO POV END

Naruto hanya bisa meruntuki nasibnya didalam hati.  
"Hoy, Dobe" sapa Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Naruto  
"Te-teme, kau mengagetkanku saja" ujar Naruto gugup  
"kau sedang melamun ya?" selidik Sasuke  
"ti-tidak" elak Naruto  
"Hm, kau tidak bisa membohongiku Dobe" ujar Sasuke  
"tidak ada apa-apa Teme"  
"Bohong"  
"Sungguh"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan penuh curiga  
"Jangan menatapku seperti itu' teriak Naruto  
"kau tidak mau jujur padaku" balas Sasuke  
"Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa Teme" elak Naruto  
"Kau…." Sasuke mengantungkan kata-katanya  
"apa?" tanya Naruto  
"jangan bilang kau masih kepikiran soal yang kemarin ya?" tebak Sasuke  
Naruto langsung membatu  
"Maaf, maafkan aku" lirih Sasuke  
"Ini bukan…. Apa kau bilang?" tanya Naruto kaget  
"Ini salahku, aku minta maaf. Kemarin tiba-tiba aku menciummu" aku Sasuke  
"ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu" kata Naruto tertunduk

Sejak pengakuan diatap itu, Naruto mulai menghindari Sasuke, Sasuke bingung dengan perubahan Naruto yang sekarang mulai menjauhinya.

_(~^.^)~ _Dikamar Naruto_~(^.^~)_

Tok Tok Tok

"Dobe, aku masuk ya" kata Sasuke  
terlihatlah sosok sang bungsu Namikaze sedang tertidur dengan damainya  
Sasuke mendekatinya, dan duduk disebelah Naruto.  
Disibaknya poni Naruto, disusurinya wajah Naruto dengan tangan putihnya dan terhenti dibibirnya, dan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya.  
Merasakan ada yang menyentuh wajahnya, sang Namikaze perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan tersentak kaget  
"Teme, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto  
Sasuke langsung menarik dan memalingkan wajahnya  
"Ja-jadi, yang waktu itu juga bukanlah mimpi? Kau yang menciumku waktu aku tertidur kan?" tanya Naruto  
"Kenapa aku harus menciummu?" tanya balik Sasuke  
"ya, aku tak tahu alasannya. Tapi kau kan yang menciumku?" Naruto tetep keukeuh (hia, bahasa apa tu)

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur Naruto dan Naruto langsung memegang tangan Sasuke  
"Teme, kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto  
"kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku yang menciummu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya  
"I-itu, itu karena… karena aku menyukaiku, itu jadi alasan yang cukup untuk meyakinkan diriku kalau yang menciumku adalah kau Sasuke" jawab Naruto dengan wajah memerah  
Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Naruto (Jgn lupa, pintu belum terbuka ya tapi tidak dikunci)  
"Sa-Sasuke" Naruto kaget, Sasuke memeluknya  
"katakan sekali lagi kalau kau menyukaiku" ujar Sasuke  
"Hah?" Naruto bengong  
"Ya, aku yang menciummu jadi, katakan sekali lagi kalau kau menyukaiku" Ujar Sasuke sekali lagi  
Naruto melepas pelukan Sasuke dan memandang Sasuke. Shappire bertemu Onyx  
"Aku Menyukaimu Sasuke" jawab Naruto tegas  
Sasuke tersenyum "Aku juga menyukaimu jadi, bolehkah aku menciummu?"  
wajah Naruto memerah  
"aku anggap itu 'Ya'" kata Sasuke  
Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengeliminasi jarak dengan Naruto, menciumnya dengan Lembut.

**(/^3^)/ (~^.^)~Owari~(^.^~)(/^3^)/ **

**(/^3^)/ (~^.^)~Omake~(^.^~)(/^3^)/ **

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengeliminasi jarak dengan Naruto, menciumnya dengan Lembut. Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata pintu telah terbuka dan menampilkan sosok sepasang mahluk ababil #plak  
"Hei, aku tahu kalau kalian sedang mesra-mesranya. Tapi harusnya kalian itu mengunci pintu dulu" celetuk pri berambut Orange a.k.a Kyuubi  
Clik Clik  
"Hah, aku sudah mendapatkan bukti kalau Sasuke sudah jadian dengan Naru_chan" ujar pria dengan 2 kriput diwajahnya  
"Aniki!" teriak Sasuke  
"dengan begini aku sudah tidak khawatir denganmu Otoutou" kata Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kamera miliknya  
"Foto apa yang kau ambil?!" teriak Sasuke  
"tentu saja fotomu dan Naru_chan yang berciuman" kata Itachi dengan WaTaDosnya  
"KEMARIKAN KAMERA ITUUUU….!"

_End


End file.
